This invention relates generally to tractors having an operator's station rotatable about an arc of approximately 180.degree. C. to permit proper orientation of the operator for convenient operation in opposing directions and, more particularly, to a locking mechanism for controlling the pivotable movement of the operator's station.
A hydrostatically driven tractor of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,341 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,962, is operable in opposing directions with equal efficiency. To facilitate the operation of such a tractor, the operator seat and steering mechanism are formed as part of a console pivotally supported from the frame of the vehicle to permit a rotation of the console about a generally vertical pivot axis to enable a positioning of the operator sitting in the seat cushion to face the direction of travel irrespective of which opposing direction is considered to be forward.
A locking mechanism is provided with one pivot mechanism to fix the rotatable console in one of two orientations corresponding to the selected forward direction of travel. This locking mechanism comprises a spring-loaded pin interengageable between two rotatably mated parts within the pivot mechanism to lock rotative movement therebetween when engaged. The actuation of the spring-loaded locking mechanism is accomplished through a linkage directly connected to the spring-loaded pin.
It would be desirable a more conveniently operable mechanism for actuating the pivotable movement of the operator's station to redirect orientation of the operator as desired, particularly one that will assure a reduction of the overall length of the console to facilitate rotational movement within the confines of the cab enclosure.